


Mipha's Grace

by PrincessKitsuna



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, more to come I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessKitsuna/pseuds/PrincessKitsuna
Summary: Based on this http://threefeline.tumblr.com/post/168801748172/miphas-grace comic by threefeline on Tumblr. Check them out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mipha's Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/406089) by Threefeline. 



Clunk….Clunk….Clunk….

Link’s breath came ragged, shallow and heavy. Damn Lynel had landed a shock arrow in his side. The arrow was still lodged in his side as he was numb from the thunder coursing through his body.  
He was too weak to call for Epona, so that was obviously out of the question. With the hand not covering his side, he pulled the Sheikah Slate out and pulled up the map. Zora’s Domain….That’s the last thing he remembered before the world around him went black.

Quiet laughter could be heard in the Domain. Sidon was chatting up Rivan and they quietly joked about this and that. Just cheerful banter.  
Clunk...Clunk...Clunk….  
Soon, Rivan grew quiet, and his eyes grew wide. Sidon took immediate note of this, and turned to see what had caught the brown Zora’s eyes.  
A stumbling Hylian Champion caught his immediate attention, that was until the champion hit the floor in a thud. Sidon broke into a sprint towards the Hylian, pulling him into his arms. 

 

“Link!!” He cried.

 

“Link, oh Hylia...What happened to you?” He found himself mumbling to Link. 

His hand pulled away from the boys side...Blood...And alot of it. Too much to be any sort of scrape. 

 

“Rivan! Go alert our medic immediately! I’m bringing the Hylian Champion, he-”. His voice cracked. “He is gravely wounded!” 

Rivan took off in a run. “R-Right away, my prince!”

“Hurry! I will be right there!” Sidon cried after Rivan. 

His attention turned back to the wounded Champion in his arms, whos eyes had managed to open. “My friend, you will be just fine, do you hear that?” He found himself asking what was the current equivalent of thin air. “Link?” He asked, watching Link’s eyes close once again. 

“Link?” Sidon asked, worry and fear filling his voice. “No...No! No, no, no, no!!” Tears pooled in the corners of Sidon’s eyes. When he looked down to the Champion’s face, blood could be seen dripping from the sides of his mouth, and against the top of his chin, as he let out a cough. Weak, and pained. 

Sidon’s heart pounded against his chest. Goddess, please no. Don’t do this…”Link! Look at me- Please! Open your eyes! Link!!” He begged. 

Warmth enveloped Sidon..A familiar sort of warmth. One that could never be mistaken, and one that reminded him so clearly of one he held close….Mipha...No, this was impossible..Mipha was...Dead. How could this be?

When he found himself involuntarily looking up, flames and bubbles surrounded the ghostly figure of the woman he remembered from one hundred years ago. The one who had perished within Vah Ruta...Mipha.

“It is my pleasure.” She looked into Sidon’s eyes for only a moment. Before gently touching Link’s forehead, spreading the warmth all through his body. 

Then she vanished, as soon as she uttered her words.


	2. Sometimes it's just a scratch, and other times it's a fatal, life threatening wound, ya know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH SHIT, I'm sorry this took so long to get out!! I hope you enjoy regardless!!

_Clunk....The rust covered blade on his back clanked against the shield all but falling apart against his back.  
  
_ Sometimes, being a hero is bullshit.  
  
 _Clunk....The empty quiver at his lower back hit softly against his legs._

I mean, here he was, dragging himself back to the Zora's Domain, hardly conscious enough to see one foot go in front of another, and yet-

_Clunk....The sword hit the shield again._

He gave a soft, pained sigh. He did it for a reason.

For Zelda.

_Clunk...._

For his fallen friends.

_One foot in front of the other._

For those too helpless to save themselves from The Calamity.

_Left, right, left. Just a bit further now...._

For everyone. Link was the lone light left in the darkness. He had to be the hero. If he couldn't be that, what use did the Goddess have left for him in the world? She would probably let him drop dead, and stay that way. No second chances, no rewinding time, no nothing. He needed to do this, and he only had one chance. 

_We can do this Link...Just get back to safety._

Though, he had to ask. If he died now, would anyone truly miss him? 

_No..Link, stop this._

Maybe he could finally rest? Rest alongside the other Champions. Unlikely. 

He couldn't help but laugh at his own stupidity. Though, he would immediately regret this, as a bit of blood found it's way out his mouth with the hollow laugh. Oh well, he deserved punishment for such rebellious thoughts. 

_Look, kid. We may be gone, but we're still here to back you up. You're needed, in more ways than just saving them._

He looked up, his feet long since walking the familiar path back to the Domain. As he walked, beautiful lights blurily passed his eyes, and what felt like a trillion miles away from him, a familiar red blob turned to him.   
  
Oh, Sidon. It's a nice thing to see a familiar face before death.  
  
And like that, the ground rushed twoards his face.  
  
 _ **"LINK!" The gentle strength of the voice rang strong in his ringing ears.  
**_

More ringing, but even as he drifted in and out, he could barely hear the worried princes voice. _ **"Link...Oh Link, what happened to you?!"  
**_

_**A comfortable warmth overtook him. He felt tied.** _

Maybe he could just rest, what he yearned for. A nice...Long..Rest.

Sidon shouted something, but he just closed his eyes. Ignoring the panic, and fear.   
  
 _"It is my pleasure."_

 


End file.
